


Bang, Bang on the Door, Baby

by uglyNicc



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Costumes, Creampie, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Love Hotels, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyNicc/pseuds/uglyNicc
Summary: Rhys is the new CEO of Atlas, looking to get the disgraced company back on it’s feet. Prospecting for resources to build new facilities around the galaxy with his vault hunter boyfriend is the next item on his agenda.(It sounds like there’s a plot here but really it’s Rhys and Axton doing a planet-wide tour of Love Hotels)





	1. The Dive

**Author's Note:**

> Needed an excuse to just crank out some straight-up PWP for this rarepair, and what better excuse than having Axton and Rhys visit the different Love Hotels scattered around Pandora and other corners of the galaxy. 
> 
> I'll update tags as we go, and will put warnings for any particularly spicy kinks in future chapters, but yeah this is gonna be my go-to when I just want more Rhaxton sexcapades/learn how to write sex scenes better as I'm still new to the writing thing...
> 
> (Title is from the B-52's because...y'know...Love Shack)

Rhys looked petulantly down at the floor. Snow clung in wet patches to the supple leather of his boots, melting onto the faded Bullymong shag carpet in the stuffy room. 

“What’d I tell ya? Isn’t this great?” 

Axton had ventured further into the room and Rhys, refusing to look up, could only see his partner’s heavy combat boots dripping onto the floor.  

“Can’t we just…I dunno…find a different place to sleep? Or the tent? Can we sleep in the tent?” Rhys rubbed a slow circle around the port in his temple, hoping it would ward off the tension headache he felt brewing. 

Axton’s boots shuffled so that the vault hunter’s toes were pointed toward Rhys, who hovered reluctantly near the room’s doorway.  

The commando sounded genuinely shocked. “What? Did you see this place? Just look at it!”

“I did look at it,” Rhys said dryly. “And I'm happy never seeing it again.”

Axton’s boots thudded to a halt next to him and Rhys felt an arm drape heavily over his shoulder. “C’mon, Rhys, this place is great! Look!” 

A coarse gloved hand came up to cup his chin and Rhys felt his face being titled gently up. 

Rhys unwillingly took in Axton's choice in accommodations; There were no windows in the small cube of a room. The main source of light were coloured bulbs sunk into the walls, which lit up with alternating pastel, shifting from blue, to pink, to purple, then back to blue again. Rhys assumed this was to disguise the telltale signs of age and disuse, from the patches of peeling paint on the walls to the threadbare carpet under their feet.

His eyes were pulled to the enormous bed at the centre of the opposite wall, sporting a truly awful headboard that someone had painted hearts all over. The Bullymong shag blanket covering the large mattress matched the carpet, though was a tad less shabby. At the side of the bed was a blindingly neon vending machine which would seem out of place save that it was just as garish as the rest of the furnishings.  

There was one feature in the room that was the absolute worst though, at least in Rhys' opinion. 

“The mirrors, Axton. What the hell.” 

Axton was indignant. “That’s why I picked this room, babe.” 

Rhys looked up, his sour face staring right back at him from the reflective surface covering the entire ceiling. “Why. Just…why.” Axton’s beaming grin joined Rhys’ scowl in the mirror as the vault hunter looked up, his green eyes finding Rhys’ mismatched ones. 

Rhys dropped his gaze irritably, fixing it on the floor again. He felt a soft kiss land on his cheek as Axton squeezed his boyfriend in a one armed hug. 

“Don’t be a spoil sport. We’ve been camping out on the frozen asshole of the Southern Shelf for weeks, are you really gonna turn down the only hotel we’ve seen this whole time?” 

“What the hell kind of hotel has a —“ Rhys squinted at the neon vending machine. The brash lighting made it hard to decipher the image on its front. At first glance it looked like a mishmash of multicoloured shapes, but on closer inspection it —

His jaw clenched as he shrugged off Axton’s arm and marched towards the machine, pointing an accusatory finger at it. “Why does this thing sell vibrators?!”

Axton’s face was impassive. “Looks like it sells butt plugs, too.” 

Rhys gapped at him. “That...doesn't answer my question at all. In fact, I now have more questions.”

Axton shrugged, raising his hands up in a pacifying gesture. “It’s a pleasure hotel, Darlin’, these things are scattered all ‘round Pandora. Was kinda surprised to see one here though, kinda far removed from most travel routes and populated areas.”

Rhys was staring at him uncomprehendingly, like the vault hunter was speaking a foreign language. “There are _more_ of these on this planet?!”

Axton nodded. “On other planets too,” he answered matter-of-factly. “C’mon Rhys, you’re a young entrepreneur. You gotta realize people'll dish out a bit of cash to bring their honey to a nice lil' place to knock boots every now and then.” The commando ran a calloused hand over his stubbly jaw in thought. “Heard from an old squad mate there’s even some fancy themed ones rich folk frequent, doubt there’d be any on a pisshole like Pandora though.” 

Rhys heaved a defeated sigh. It was late. They’d travelled through a hefty chunk of the ridiculously long Pandora day cycle, and he did not have the energy to argue. He didn’t much care to overnight in a room that looked like it was straight out of one of those seedy vids circulating on the ECHOnet. Still, his desire to sleep somewhere warm and away from the blowing snow and bloodthirsty fauna overcame his complaints.

“Fine, guess if it has heat and a shower, it beats roughing it outside.” He started peeling off the thick coat and gloves that had protected him from the harsh cold. Axton did the same, and they piled their outerwear and packs as neatly as they could against one of the walls, as the bed seemed to be the only furniture in the room. Figures, thought Rhys, who suddenly wondered if these were _exactly_ the places those ECHOnet videos were filmed, and pulled a face at the thought. He didn’t think he was a prude by any stretch of the imagination, but liked to think he had better taste.

After some searching in his bag, he found a clean pair of boxer briefs he could slip on after a nice shower. Almost afraid of what he’d find, he gingerly opened the only other door in the room, assuming it lead to the washroom.  

At least the light was normal in here, he thought. Flicking the switch and squinting slightly as the bulb blinked a few times, the enclosed space was flooded with bright light. There was a standing shower across from a narrow vanity, and at least the mirror was on the wall where it should be. Rhys leaned forward and examined his reflection more closely. His hair had been whipped out of shape from the gale winds outside, and there was a streak of grime on his cheekbone. His current appearance was a distant cry from the smartly dressed Atlas CEO that had touched down on Pandora all those weeks ago.

Having travelled together for so long, Axton followed Rhys in to help take off his arm without being asked. Rhys didn’t actually need the help, having done it on his own for most of his life, but he knew his boyfriend enjoyed doing it. Standing at his back, Axton lifted Rhys’ shirt off and carefully detached the cables and clasps that connected the cybernetic arm. He laid it out on the bathroom vanity with more care than was needed, like he was setting down a basket of sleeping kittens. He planted another light kiss to the nape of Rhys’ neck before shuffling out of the tight space. “Just gonna take inventory of what we got,” he called from the other side of the door.

Hopping into the shower and turning the tap on full blast, Rhys sighed under the spray of hot water, closing his eyes as it washed over his face and hair. It felt like physical layers of exhaustion and sweat were peeling away off his body, swirling down the drain at his toes. Breathing in deep the pleasant citrus scent, Rhys used his one arm to lather soap and shampoo over himself with an ease that came from routine. As he washed up, he could hear metallic clinks and thuds as Axton sorted through their gear in the other room. 

Rhys stayed under the water longer than was necessary, only reluctantly reaching for a towel after the pads of his fingers started to wrinkle from the moisture. He put on the comfortable boxer briefs and didn’t bother re-attaching his arm. Despite his complaining, the prospect of sleeping on a soft surface and not the frozen ground of the Southern Shelf was looking pretty appealing, even if it was in one of the ugliest rooms he’d ever laid eyes on.

When he came out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam wafting out with him, Axton had finished checking their packs and taken off his various holsters and ammo pouches. Even after weeks traversing Pandora together, Rhys still felt sightly uneasy with the turret, assorted guns and grenades so near. They were never far from hand when they set up camp for the night, a prudent habit when they were in hostile territory, but a habit Axton had trouble breaking even in the relative safety of the hotel room.

He turned to Rhys, pulling him close and nuzzling his still slightly damp hair. “Mmm, I love when you’re all clean and warm,” he murmured, taking an appreciative inhale of the sent left from the shampoo, palms running over Rhys’ smooth back.

Rhys leaned in to the touch, hands toying with the zippers on Axton’s shirt. The worn and soiled fabric was bathed in the blue glow from the wall sconces before shifting to pink. “Don’t take this the wrong way," Rhys started, pulling one of the zippers down slowly. "But seeing as it’ll probably be a while before we stay somewhere with running water again —“ 

“On it,” Axton grinned, releasing and stepping around Rhys for his turn in the shower. 

Hearing the cascade of water, Rhys rifled through his pack. He checked his ECHO for messages, and made some notes about today’s findings, squinting slightly as the pastel lights made everything fuzzy around the edges. It hadn’t been a particularly productive day for him, though Axton had been in his element mowing down the bandits and frothing beasts that had pursued them. Rhys had been searching for possible locations to set up Atlas outposts. He felt he should write off this area completely, but wanted to be thorough and make sure he wasn’t missing any untapped resources.

As the lights changed colour again, making it even harder to read his notes in the blue light, Rhys patience wore out and he scanned the room for the controls. There was an old, analog dial on the wall near the entrance. After fiddling with it for a bit, the lights were stuck on purple, but at least the ceaseless colour-looping had stopped. “Good enough,” he huffed, moving to the bed to plop down face first. 

The Bullymong fur blanket tickled his nose so he rolled over onto his back. His own reflection peered down at him from the mirrored surface, his slender body bathed in the soft purple glow. His good mood after his shower was starting to fade as he rolled onto his side, turning his back to the sex toy vending machine in the process. 

Rhys would give this place some praise; worn as it was, the Bullymong fur blanket was surprisingly soft. Once he got over the way it occasionally tickled his bare skin, he admitted it wasn't bad at all, and let his tired body melt into the plush material. 

He’d quickly started to doze and didn't hear Axton come out of the bathroom. His eyes flitted open as his nose was flooded with the same pleasant, fruity scent of the shampoo and soap. Axton settled on the bed behind him, and Rhys cracked an eye open to peer over his shoulder. A wry smile pulled at his mouth as he saw Axton’s completely bare body snuggled up behind him.

“Sleeping in the buff tonight?” he teased, shuffling back into Axton’s warmth. He was slightly off balance without his robotic arm, but Axton pulled Rhys flush against him, wrapping his muscular arms around the CEO tightly.

Axton’s breath was hot in his ear. “Oh Darlin,” he whispered. “Hope you weren’t plannin’ on sleeping.” 

Rhys bit back a quiet moan as he felt the blunt edges of Axton's teeth tug gently on his earlobe. He was laying on his flesh arm and lamented that he couldn’t easily manoeuvre to touch Axton back. He settled for placing his hand on the back of one of Axton’s as the commando ran a hand over Rhys’ abdomen. 

Kissing the exposed skin of Rhys’ neck, Axton brought a hand up to palm one of the nipples already pebbling under his touch. Rhys squirmed in his boyfriend's arms, pressing his hips back. The commando hummed appreciatively at the friction, pushing his own hips forward in response as he sucked at the CEO's neck. Rhys' hand clutched around Axton’s thick wrist as calloused fingers thumbed his nipple, rolling it between his fingers roughly before giving the other the same treatment.

Panting slightly, Rhys craned his neck, catching Axton’s lips in a clumsy kiss as he continued grinding back into the commando’s hardening cock, his own twitching to life as Axton’s tongue explored his mouth.

“Mmm lemme put my arm back on,” Rhys murmured against Axon’s lips, his voice thick with arousal. Axton shook his head, making Rhys cry out as the commando pinched his nipples. 

“Nah uh, let me take care of you, Darlin',” Axton mouthed against the scarred skin bordering the joint for Rhys’ cybernetic arm. “Peace offering for making you stay in this dive,” he teased. 

Rhys let Axton gently roll him onto his back, the vault hunter shifting on the bed to move atop of his slighter partner. Rhys loved the feel of Axton on him, the commando's weight pressing him down into the bed. Rhys ran his fingers over the scattered scars of Axton's back, feeling the ropey muscles ripple under his fingers. He felt simultaneously trapped and protected by the thick arms caging him in as Axton pressed his mouth to his.

The slight scratch of stubble grazed his jaw and throat as Axton’s lips trailed downward, planting light kisses down Rhys’ collarbone and sternum. Rhys' grip on one of Axton’s broad shoulders tightened as he felt heated breath on his nipple, followed by the lazy swipe of tongue around the pink bud. 

Dropping his head back on the pillow with a sigh as Axton lathed attention on his chest, sucking and nibbling each nipple in turn, Rhys tensed as he caught sight of himself in the mirrored ceiling, having briefly forgotten it was there. 

His face and neck were flushed, lips kiss-swollen and parted slightly. His eyes roved over the reflection to where Axton was now kissing his way down his navel. Rhys’ throat felt dry, a hot flush of embarrassment rising to his face as he quickly looked away from the mirror. Axton paused, looking up from the soft skin of Rhys’ stomach as he felt the other man stiffen under him. “Something wrong?” he asked, no trace of his usual teasing drawl, worry clouding his green eyes. 

Rhys shook his head but his eyes darted back up to the ceiling furtively. Axton grinned. “’S okay, Darlin’, you can enjoy the show,” he said, pulling at the waistband of Rhys’ underwear with his teeth before letting it snap back lightly. “Promise I’ll give ya a good one.”

Axton nuzzled Rhys’ erection through the boxer briefs, waiting for the go ahead. Rhys sucked in a deep breath and nodded, watching with interest as Axton mouthed at his shaft, leaving wet marks on the fabric. As Axton made to pull down the offending clothing, Rhys chanced a look up into the mirror. 

The pink head of his cock bobbed as Axton pulled Rhys’ underwear down his thighs. Rhys could easily look down and see Axton palm his hard length, but seeing both the vault hunter and himself in the mirror, as if he were an intruding voyeur, made an unexpected shiver of pleasure run down his spine. He watched as the commando wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and gave it a slow stroke upward, before Rhys' view was blocked as Axton leaned down to take the leaking head into his mouth. 

Rhys gasped as Axton gave him a hard suck, tongue swirling over the drops of pre come. Rhys glanced away from the mirror to look down his torso, finding Axton’s eyes on him. Rhys’ hips jerked up involuntarily into the wet warm suction as the vault hunter sucked him further into his mouth. Axton let go of the base of Rhys’ cock, placing both hands on Rhys’ hips to hold him in place.

Mismatched eyes still locked with green, Rhys groaned as the head of his cock bumped the back of Axton’s throat. “Aaaahfuck,” he hissed out, watching intently as Axton began bobbing his head, dragging his lips and tongue slowly up the underside of Rhys’ length before swallowing back down. 

Axton hummed around Rhys as the CEO ran his fingers through his partner's close-cropped locks. Large hands pinned Rhys’ hips down as they tried to push up off the bed again, chasing the mounting pleasure as Axton sucked him off. Axton moved eagerly, quickening his pace as Rhys’ chest rose and fell rapidly, his exhales growing more and more ragged. 

Rhys felt the familiar tension tightening low in groin, and just as release was within grasp, Axton withdrew. Rhys groaned in displeasure, the air cool on his saliva slick flesh. 

“Sorry, Babe,” Axton apologized with a smile, running a palm up and down Rhys’ thighs. “But I was hoping we could…” he cocked his head to the side, bringing Rhys’ gaze back to the bright neon vending machine. He turned back to Axton who looked like he was waiting to open a present on Mercenary Day. 

“Pleeeease, Rhys,” he wheedled, dropping his head to lick up the side of Rhys’ still hard cock, making the CEO tremble. 

“Nothing...too crazy, ok?” Rhys replied, smiling weakly. He’d used toys on himself before, but never had a partner use one on him. If it made Axton happy he was willing to try it, knowing his boyfriend would stop if Rhys was the least bit uncomfortable. 

The vault hunter dashed off the bed and Rhys almost laughed at his eagerness. Axton stood buck naked, hands on his hips as he pondered his purchase, giving Rhys a chance to admire his partner's impressively toned backside.

“Says here they’ll just charge any purchases to the room,” Axton said offhand. After a few minutes of Axton taking in the selection, Rhys grew impatient and cleared his throat loudly. There was a rattling as Axton jabbed one of the buttons and the machine whirred to life before something dropped down the chute. 

Axton looked almost giddy as he sat on the edge of the bed and removed the plastic wrapping to reveal a sleek, curved vibrator with a flared, rounded tip. He twisted a dial at the base experimentally and a low buzzing filled the room. 

“Hey it comes with lube!” the commando boomed, sounding way too excited. He switched the toy back off, tossing the rest of the packaging off the bed. He waved the small tube he’d found packaged with the toy happily, like it was part of some rare loot drop. 

“We have lube in one of the packs,” Rhys muttered, nudging Axton impatiently with his foot.

“But this one’s berry flavoured.”

“ _Axton -_ ”

Grin impossibly wide, Axton shimmied over the shag blanket, and Rhys spread his long legs to let his partner crawl between them again. Rhys chewed his lip as he saw Axton’s dick, heavy, red and leaking. Leaning up from the bed, he reached out his hand, but the commando swatted him away. Axton countered the pouty glare that earned him by giving one of Rhys’ bent knees a playful kiss. 

Resting back on the bed, Rhys hissed out a breath as Axton drizzled some of the cold lube onto his flagging erection, and sure enough the tart smell of berries wafted up. Giving it a few slow strokes to bring Rhys back to full attention, the commando leaned down and swirled his tongue over the sensitive spot under the head, licking his lips lewdly as his slicked up fingers lightly circled Rhys’ puckered hole. 

As one of the thick digits pressed into him, slowly sinking deeper to the knuckles, Rhys took a steadying breath, trying to relax around the intrusion. A second finger slipped in next to the first, curling inside him. Gradually relaxing around the stroking fingers, Rhys wasn’t prepared for the sudden emptiness as Axton withdrew his digits without warning. A needy whine escaped his throat, but then Rhys felt the smooth tip of the vibrator at his entrance. The vibration switched on with a dull buzz, and Rhys pressed down into the sensation, trying to pull it deeper as Axton eased it in. 

“Ah, that feels r-really good,” Rhys gasped. He looked up into the mirrored ceiling and saw the toy slowly disappearing into his body as his boyfriend, spurred on by the reaction, pushed it further. Writhing against the soft fur blanket, Rhys moaned loudly as Axton manuvered the curved toy so the rounded tip bumped his prostate. Axton repeated the movement, and the more the toy hit the sensitive bundle of nerves, the more the pulsing waves of pleasure built. Soft cries escaping his lips, Rhys tried his best to meet the toy's movements, greedy for more.  

Transfixed on the reflective surface above them, Rhys started to get the appeal of the mirrored ceiling, and had a better idea of why Axton was so excited to use the toy on him. Gone was his earlier embarrassment, and he couldn’t deny that seeing his boyfriend work the vibrator into him was hot as hell, and made the sensations that much more intense.  

Rhys dropped his gaze from the mirror. Axton, pupils blown, was watching his boyfriend's reactions hungrily. “Ah, A-axton, please,” Rhys gasped, his abdomen tight, pressure building as he writhed on the buzzing toy, begging for the final nudge over the edge. 

Axton dropped to his elbows, one hand still vigorously working the toy, the other supporting his upper body as he took Rhys into his mouth again. The commando sucked fervently, head bobbing, his tongue dancing over Rhys’ length. Shouting Axton’s name, Rhys was torn between thrusting up into the wet heat engulfing his cock, or the ceaseless vibrations of the toy in his ass.  

Threading his fingers through Axton’s short, dirty blonde hair, Rhys came with a ragged cry, whole body tensing as the tight coil of pressure finally snapped and his orgasm crashed violently over him. Rhys’ cock jumped in Axton’s mouth as he came in spurts, which the vault hunter drank down with a low moan. Rhys shuddered, hand tightening in Axton’s hair as his boyfriend milked the last of his finish from him in long, lazy sucks, the movement of the toy gradually stilling.

With a soft pop and thin thread of saliva briefly joining them, Axton pulled off Rhys’ softening cock, just before the over-stimulation became painful, and gently withdrew the toy. Rhys lay boneless against the bed, cheeks hot and heart still knocking against his chest from the intensity of his release. 

Switching the toy off and setting it down at the side of the bed, Axton crawled up Rhys’s side, body curling around the empty port for the cybernetic arm, and ran his fingers over the CEO’s jaw to pull him into a kiss. Rhys could taste himself on Axton’s tongue and groaned into his partner’s mouth, bringing his own hand up to lovingly stroke at Axton’s stubble dusted cheek.

He was also very aware of Axton, rock hard, pressing up against his thigh.

Needing a bit of time to recover from the intense orgasm, Rhys rolled somewhat clumsily to face his boyfriend, and sleepily ran his hand over the vault hunter's toned body. Axton broke their lazy kiss to chuckle softly, his muscular abdomen recoiling slightly as Rhys' fingers traced the taut lines. “Tickles,” he smiled against Rhys’ lips.

Smiling back, Rhys’ thumb swiped over Axton’s wet tip, and slicked the dripping pre over his swollen length. Axton sucked in a breath and pressed into the touch. Rhys moved his hand lower to cup Axton’s balls, carefully rolling the delicate flesh in his palm before returning to give the shaft a gentle squeeze. He stroked Axton at a leisurely pace, and Axton sighed in relief at the attention after being untouched for so long.  

After a few minutes of languid kissing and Rhys alternating attention between Axton’s cock and balls with his slender fingers, the movement of Axton’s hips became more urgent, chasing Rhys’ hand as it teased over his heated flesh. “You mind if I—?” he asked breathlessly between kisses. Rhys, knowing what he wanted, nodded, playfully tugging Axton’s lower lip with his teeth as he rolled back against the Bullymong fur blanket.  

“Just go slow,” Rhys murmured, knees bent and legs spread in invitation. Axton kissed him and brushed the loose strands of hair off Rhys’ forehead. He shuffled across the bed, picking up the discarded tube of lube as he made his way to kneel between Rhys’ legs. 

Squeezing out a dollop onto his palm, Axton slicked it over his length and tossed the tube aside. Rhys pressed his feet into the mattress to tilt his hips up a bit to give his partner easier access, ignoring the protest of his tired muscles. Axton took himself in hand and positioned himself at Rhys’ entrance, brushing the slick tip over the puckered hole teasingly. 

“Lemme know if you need me to stop, Babe,” Axton whispered, his voice husky as he pushed forward slowly. 

Rhys gripped Axton’s arm tightly as he felt the blunt head push past his tight ring of muscle. The fingers, toy and orgasm had relaxed him pretty thoroughly, but the larger intrusion still ached. He felt the strong arm under his hand tense as Axton paused, giving Rhys time to adjust.

Exhaling a shaky breath, Rhys nodded for Axton to continue, and the Vault hunter slid incrementally deeper, pausing whenever Rhys’ grip tightened around his forearm. A low groan rumbled from Axton’s chest as he finally bottomed out, buried to the hilt in his boyfriend. 

“Shit, Darlin’, you feel amazing,” he gasped out, head lolling forward as he took a moment to steady himself, giving Rhys more time to adjust as well. The dull ache from being stretched around Axton’s wide cock started to fade and the Atlas CEO rolled his hips experimentally, making Axton swear under his breath.

Grinning, Rhys wrapped his legs around Axton and pulled the vault hunter deeper, feeling Axton’s cock twitch inside him. Rhys was still soft and wasn’t sure he’d be able to come again quite so soon, but his body had recovered enough that the stimulation wasn't overwhelming. Taking the invitation, Axton began a slow, restrained pace, pulling almost entirely out before sliding back in to the hilt, his hips flush against Rhys’ backside.

Axton continued the controlled pace, a thin sheen of sweat forming over his scarred skin. He dropped down to his elbows, his breath heavy against Rhys’ neck as he nuzzled the black circles tattooed on the side of his partner's throat. Rhys arched into the touch, his arm wrapping around Axton’s shoulder to paw at his boyfriend’s back encouragingly. 

Rhys allowed his gaze to drift upward again. He could see the naked length of Axton’s body, scars criss-crossing over the sweat slick skin, feet pressing against the mattress, buttocks taut as he thrusted forward. Rhys pressed his legs tighter around the vault hunter, urging him to keep going. The muscles in Axton’s back rippled hypnotically, and Rhys couldn’t stop staring. Dragging his neatly trimmed nails over Axton’s shoulder spurred the other man to thrust harder. Gasping, eyes trained on the mirror, Rhys took in the faint red streaks he’d left over the suntanned skin.  

The image made his own cock twitch valiantly in interest as he watched their reflections in the mirror. Rhys silently took back all his earlier complaints about the tackiness of the room as Axton pumped his hips into him with increasing speed, grinding deeper. Staring back at him from the reflective surface above them, Rhys’ face looked utterly wrecked, peeking out from Axton’s shoulder as the vault hunter continued breathing heavily into his neck. 

Choking back a startled cry, Rhys clutched Axton’s back tighter as the vault hunter began fucking into him in earnest, Axton’s balls slapping against him with each merciless thrust. Rhys’ legs tightened around the commando, anchoring himself as best he could, the room filled with the obscene, wet sounds of their coupling. Pace growing erratic as he pounded forward, Axton's mouth latched clumsily onto Rhys’ shoulder, nipping at the blue tattooed flesh. 

Rhys was growing steadily harder, his dick bobbing between their sweat slicked bodies. The brush against his prostate as Axton slammed his hips forward forced a broken moan of the vault hunter’s name as Rhys struggled to hold on. 

Breath hot and rasping against Rhys’ ear, Axton’s pounding rhythm reached a crescendo as he growled out his climax, pressing Rhys down hard into the mattress as he came. Rhys whimpered as he felt the warm flood of release as Axton filled him, a dribble of come leaking out and rolling down onto the bed. 

Fully hard now, Rhys ground his hips up against Axton who shuddered above him. Breathing hard, chest heaving, Axton looked down between them and saw Rhys’ flushed cock curving away from his slender body. Axton curled his fingers around Rhya, stroking frantically as his boyfriend cried out beneath him. 

It didn’t take long for Rhys to come again, not quite as intensely as before. He moaned loudly as his body went ridged, a few weak spurts of come spilling over Axton’s fisted hand.

A few quiet moments passed as they caught their breath before Axton pulled out with a quiet groan, climbing off his partner shakily. Rhys shifted uncomfortably as he felt a wet spot form under him as release dribbled out and onto the bedding.

The commando disappeared into the washroom, leaving Rhys on the bed, utterly exhausted. He lay motionless, basking in the hazy afterglow, his fingers smoothing over the soft tufts of the fur blanket absently. He heard the sink running briefly before Axton returned with a small handtowel to mop up the mess that had formed under Rhys. Oversensitive and sore, the Atlas CEO shuddered as Axton wiped at the rivulet of come that trickled out of him before tossing the towel aside. 

Axton fell back on the bed with a satisfied sigh. “Guess we jumped the gun with showering earlier,” he said with a smirk, running a hand through his short hair. Rhys snorted, draping his arm over Axton’s chest fondly, running his fingers over the warm, sweat slicked skin. 

“You’re gonna have to carry me,” Rhys murmured, speech slightly slurred in his sleepiness. He couldn’t move if he wanted to, not with his legs feeling like jelly, and didn't trust himself to make the short distance from the bed to the shower.

Axton chuckled, breathing deeply as the rise and fall of his chest steadied back to a normal rhythm. “Gimmie a minute and I’ll get us both cleaned up a lil' better.”

They dozed lightly for a while. Head pillowed on Axton’s arm, Rhys idly traced the vault hunter’s scarred torso. “You know,” Rhys started, stifling a small yawn. “We have a lot more ground to cover on this planet, maybe on some others too...I wouldn’t be opposed to staying in another one of these hotels...” 

Axton quirked an eyebrow at him, the corner of his mouth twitching into a crooked grin. “I mean, if we come across anymore…” Rhys trailed off, fingers running over a bullet wound that had healed long ago. Rhys felt a rumble of laughter beside him as Axton squeezed him close, planting a kiss on his forehead. 

“Sure thing, Darlin’. Now let’s get you cleaned up.”   


	2. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axton and Rhys have earned a bit of down time after some successful looting and shooting. It's Rhys' turn to pick their accommodations, but there are a lot more choices to make once they arrive in their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me and the dozen or so other people in rare pair hell, here's another serving of Rhaxton, hope you enjoy :D

It had been a great week.

Rhys had found two different sites rich with resources just waiting to be tapped by Atlas, one on Pandora in the Highlands, the other on Eden-5. They'd taken a shuttle to the planet when word of the prototype the new CEO was developing reached the ears of Eden-5's investors, already willing to throw money into developing it further.

Not to be outdone, Axton had seen his own share of glory in the past few days. Though he’d seen considerably less action since leaving Pandora, before they'd departed the commando had found a huge stash of rare and dangerous loot in an abandoned camp. It’d been overrun with Spiderants, and Axton had cut through the hoard, guns and turret blazing. Not so much one for combat, Rhys took pot shots behind cover while his partner and bodyguard cleared the infestation.

The meeting with the investors went well, and Rhys swore he saw Axton give one of his new shotguns a goodnight kiss before laying it down for the night.

They were both in good spirits, and at the behest of Rhys’ somewhat sheepish urging, they decided to celebrate by trying out another pleasure hotel. As tacky as the first one had been, Rhys admitted that it’d been a nice change of pace, and it did beat rolling around on the ground when they camped out in the tent.

Booting up the ECHOnet, Rhys saw that Axton hadn’t been exaggerating. These hotels really were all over the place, with five listed just within the surrounding area. Clicking on one of the higher-end establishments and perusing the gallery of room photos, Rhys was so pleased by the stylish interiors and complete lack of Bullymong fur he immediately booked them in for a night. It was definitely a step up from the hole in the wall of the last place, and Rhys found that he was actually excited.

Once they arrived, Axton dropped their gear on a low coffee table framed by a blocky, modern sectional. While the vault hunter peeled off his holsters and ammo packs, Rhys kicked off his boots and took a look around.

The furnishings were luxurious in their simplicity, from the polished, cream-colored tile under foot to the fresh white sheets and pillows piled on the bed. The room would have felt clinical and cold if it weren’t for the glow emanating from rose-tinted glass wall sconces, a chandelier of matching glass glittering pleasantly in the centre of the room.

“Now this is more like it,” Rhys noted with satisfaction. There was a door leading to a bathroom with a huge soaker tub off to the far corner of the room, the wall leading up to it covered in glossy panelling. On closer inspection, he saw these were not panels, but sliding doors. Curious, Rhys hooked a cybernetic finger in one of the circular indentations and pulled it to the side, revealing a deep closet jam packed with endless rows of opaque garment bags.

“What’d ya find, babe?” Axton called, taking inventory of their gear, as was his habit whenever they made camp. Rhys looked back just in time to see Axton giving his turret an affectionate pat before setting it on the table.

Turning back to the massive closet, Rhys pulled one of the garment bags off the rack, a white tag dangling down from the hanger. The Atlas CEO grabbed it between two robotic fingers and read:

  
_Eden 5’s Largest Selection of High Quality Fantasy Garments and Accessories!_

_1.) Make your selection, and enjoy!*_  
_2.) Please use the room’s intercom system to call our friendly staff if you need a different size_  
_3.) Before checking out, please deposit the used garments in the chute located in the washroom; each costume is cleaned and sterilized before the next use**_

_* While we encourage almost every variety of safe, consensual use of our facility’s garments, please note that you will be charged damage fees for any rips, tears, and burn marks_  
_** Food, beverage, massage oil and lubricant stains are perfectly acceptable and can be removed by our cleaning professionals. However, damage fees will be charged for bloodstains+_

_\+ Bloodplay, knife play, etc. are perfectly acceptable while wearing our quality fantasy garments so long as they fall within the above outlines, however the process for removing and sanitizing bloody clothing is expensive and time consuming, and additional fees will be incurred_

  
Turning the lengthy instruction set over, the other side of the card had _Sexy Kitty_  sprawled in glossy gold ink. Raising an eyebrow, Rhys pulled the zipper tab down. Inside the bag was a headband adorned with tufty pink triangle ears, a pink collar with a gold bell, and padded pink gloves in the shape of paws. There was even a fluffy tail pinned to the inside of the bag.

“Costumes, huh?” Axton chimed in as he padded over. “You into this, babe?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the Atlas CEO mischeviously.

“I might be,” Rhys evaded, zipping up the cat getup and replacing it on the rack. He tried keeping his face impassive, but the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. “All depends on what you pick out for me.”

Hooting loudly in triumph, Axton all but dove into the closet. “Challenge accepted!”

Amused by the enthusiasm, and intrigued by the seemingly endless selection, Rhys began thumbing through the tags. There were some expected roleplay choices; dominatrix, doctor, secretary, even a siren outfit with the tag proudly proclaiming _Edible Body paint included!_  There were also some more unconventional options, none of which Rhys felt quite brave enough to try. He skipped past the bags labelled with different Skag and Thresher varieties, though curiosity nagged at him to take a peek, just to see what the tags touted as _Convincing tentacles and pincers!_

The sheer volume of choices was daunting. They even carried “celebrity” outfits, including a saucy little Mad Moxxi getup, and Rhys, eyes wide in disbelief, saw there was also a Vault Hunter line. The Atlas CEO snorted when he came across the _Axton the Commando_ outfit. He had the real thing, he thought smugly, pushing the bag aside, though part of him wondered just how many guests had tried living out _that_ little fantasy.

After passing on a few possibilities, one tag jumped out at him, and Rhys snatched the bag off the rack. It was a pretty conservative choice given the wide selection they had to work with, but he’d felt a giddy thrill run down his spine imagining it on his boyfriend.

“Found one,” He called to the commando, who was still thumbing through the options at the opposite end. “Same,” Axton answered back, grin wide as he tossed a bag to Rhys. “No peeking at the tag,” he chided with a wink. Intrigued, Rhys pulled at the zipper tab.

Inside was a pair of sunglasses, red bandana, fake moustache and a wig of wavy brown hair. Rhys blanched as his eyes roved over the baggy jeans, boots, and long sleeved shirt printed with a photo of bulging pecs and abs. Heavy gloves and boots completed the ensemble.

“Mr. Torgue? Really?!” Rhys sputtered as Axton burst out laughing. Lips pressed in a tight frown, Rhys grabbed the Torgue muscle shirt and irritably whipped the other man with it. “I said I was kidding!” Axton chortled, clutching his stomach with one arm while shielding his face from the ineffective beating Rhys was dishing out with the other. “Oh man, sorry babe,” Axton wheezed, wiping at the tears forming in his eyes. “But the look on your face —“

Rhys crammed the shirt back in the bag and threw it on to the floor of the closet as Axton’s chuckles died down. “Seriously though,” the commando continued as he plucked a different bag off the rack, handing it to Rhys in a peace offering. “Here’s my real pick for ya, Darlin'.”

Snatching the bag out of his partner's hand, Rhys was startled by how much lighter it was compared to the horrible Torgue outfit. Eyes narrowed in suspicion, he pulled the zipper down cautiously, ready to throw the bag in his boyfriend’s face if he’d picked another as a joke.

At first glance Rhys thought it was empty. Opening the bag wider, he felt colour rise to his cheeks. Clipped to the hanger was a delicate, lace and satin lingerie set. There was a black corset fastened with criss-crossing black ribbon, with a matching panty and garter belt. Sheer, thigh-high stockings trailed off the hanger in thin wisps, and a pair of dauntingly high black heels was nestled into the bottom of the bag.

“Better?” Axton asked, voice more than a little hopeful. Rhys swallowed dryly and nodded. It’d never occurred to him to wear anything like this before, but now that he had it in his hands, he was actually eager to try it on. Seeing that Rhys was satisfied with his choice, Axton opened the bag Rhys had picked for him. One of his eyebrows arched up quizzically as he examined the contents. “You sure? I’m good if you wanna go a little crazier.”

Rhys shook his head. “I know it’s not really the most exciting choice, but I think it’ll look good on you.”

Axton smiled. “Alright, but you’re gonna have to help me put it on, never worn something like this before.” Rhys nodded, doubting he could lace the corset himself either.

“So…” Rhys asked, laying the lingerie set on the bed. “Do we just…change now?”

Axton shot him a sultry grin as he started unfastening the buckles and clasps of his gear. “I’m ready if you are.”

Rhys rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Could you…uh…not watch?”

Axton shot him an incredulous look, but walked his garment bag over to the coffee table and faced the wall, where he started unbuttoning his pants.

Following suit, Rhys began shedding his own clothes, eying the intricate ribbons on the back of the corset as he shrugged out of his vest and dress shirt. He hesitated once he was fully undressed, looking over the dainty underthings, not sure exactly where to begin. He ran his flesh hand over the stockings, and almost purred at how silky they felt under his fingers. Deciding they were as good a place to start as any, he carefully slipped the sheer fabric over his toes up to his thighs.

They felt…really, really nice, Rhys mused. Fastening the garter belt around his hips wasn’t difficult, but he struggled with the dangling straps, unsure how they fastened to the stockings. After a few minutes of trial and error, he figured it out and got each strap hooked to the lace covered band. He reached for the panties next, feeling more than a little self-conscious as they didn’t cover everything as much as he'd like once he slipped them on over the garters. Luckily, the heels were fairly close to his size, if not a bit snug. Ungainly tall on a normal day, Rhys felt a bit like a giraffe on stilts as he took a few tentative steps.

“Ready to lend me a hand?” Axton called from across the room.

Wobbling slightly as he traversed the smooth tile flooring, Rhys made his way over. Hearing the _click-clack-click_ of Rhys’ approach, Axton turned and let out a low whistle. “Holy hell,” he breathed, green eyes wide as they drank Rhys in from head to heel.

“Same to you,” Rhys replied back, sure he had a similar look on his face as he took in Axton’s unusually dapper appearance. He’d chosen _Corporate Executive_ for his rough and tumble boyfriend, having on more than one occasion, wondered if he could ever get the Vault Hunter into something a bit more formal than military fatigues. Axton had changed into the elegant three piece suit, vest and jacket buttons fastened in neat vertical lines, the dark charcoal fabric bringing out the green in the commando’s eyes. Light danced over the cufflinks and buffed leather dress shoes.

Realizing his mouth was hanging open, Rhys clamped his jaw shut and focused his attention back on Axton's face, where the commando was dangling a navy blue tie. Trying his best at what he hoped was a seductive walk, Rhys took the tie and flipped up the collar of the light grey dress shirt. He got to work tying the tie, but found it hard to concentrate as Axton ran his fingers over the stockings and panties.

“Bit impatient, are we?” Rhys teased as he worked the fabric into a smart knot. Axton’s hands roamed over the satin and lace appreciatively. “Hell yeah I am,” he huffed. “Damn Rhys, you should see yourself…”

Rhys took a shaky step backward to admire his work, adjusting the starched collar. The Vault Hunter looked the perfect gentleman, the clean lines of the suit emphasizing the powerful body under it’s folds. Axton was handsome no matter what he wore, but seeing him dressed in something as foreign as business attire made Rhys’ heart race.

“Take it this clown suit looks ok?” Axton grinned, and Rhys realized he’d been staring again. He nodded eagerly, brushing his hands over the lapels and straightening the corner of a handkerchief peeking out of the front pocket.

“Now help me with this corset, because I have no idea how to put it on.”

Figuring it would be easiest to loosen the ribbons and just pull the corset up rather than re-lace the entire thing, Rhys stepped into the circle of fabric and wriggled until it was around his mid-section. “Too tight?” Axton asked, breath warm against Rhys' naked shoulders as he pulled the ribbons. Rhys shook his head. Looking down, the corset added a little bit of shape to his already slim waist, but left his chest bare.

Hands on his cinched waist, Axton turned the other man to face him. “You’re beautiful, babe,” he whispered, running his lips over Rhys’ jaw. Stumbling a bit in the heels, Rhys let Axton guide him back toward the sofa. Feeling considerably less range of movement than usual, Rhys eased down to sit sidesaddle across his boyfriend’s lap.

“You clean up pretty nice,” Rhys grinned, hands running down the suit front over Axton’s chest appreciatiely. Calloused fingers dragged over the silky stockings, roaming over Rhys’ calves up to give his thigh an affectionate squeeze. “Not too shabby yourself, Darlin’. Gotta say, could get used to seeing you like this,” Axton murmured, toying with the garter straps.

Rhys fingered the tie knotted at Axton’s throat with his cybernetic hand before gripping it firmly, pulling the commando close. “That could be arranged,” he murmured, a breath away from Axton’s lips, exhales hot between them.

Dressed in something so unfamiliar, Rhys had expected to feel more awkward than usual, which was saying a lot. Instead, donning the scant pieces of satin and lace made him feel confident, powerful even. He was still himself, but transformed. He wondered if Axton felt the same way under the crisp folds of designer fabric so at odds with his everyday life.

Giving Axton’s tie a playful yank, Rhys kissed the scar on his chin before pressing their lips together aggressively. Axton groaned as Rhys’ tongue darted into his mouth, thick fingers gripping one of Rhys’ stockinged knees. As rough hands caressed his legs, back and waist, Rhys could feel the insistent press of Axton hardening under him. He broke away in a gasp as Axton thumbed his nipples, kneading the sensitive flesh roughly as Rhys mewed in pleasure.

Rhys flailed clumsily as he was suddenly lifted up, clutching at his boyfriend’s shoulders as Axton steered them toward the bed. Long limbs splayed over the mattress as he was thrown down, Rhys' skin prickled in excitement as Axton manhandled him. He looked to the foot of the bed, where the other man stared down hungrily, belt buckle clinking as he started to undo his pants.

The CEO of Atlas had not picked this outfit for Axton to take it off right away, and he crawled across the sheets purposefully. Watching with interest as Rhys placed his flesh and cybernetic hands over his, Axton obediently dropped them to his sides as Rhys finished what he’d started. Movements teasingly slow, deft fingers opened the front of the dress slacks, pulling Axton’s underwear down just enough to free his straining erection. Bobbing free from the fabric, Rhys nuzzled Axton’s cock, a bead of pre come leaving a wet mark on his cheek. Licking his lips, he ran his tongue up the side of the shaft before swiping it over the head, looking up through his lashes as Axton stared down intently.

Curling the fingers of his flesh hand around Axton’s base, Rhys suckled at the head, tongue dabbing at the dripping tip, the heady taste of arousal making him shiver. He leaned forward, the commando’s hard length gliding and pulsing against his tongue. When his lips met his fingers, Rhys began to move his hand in tandem, stroking as he sucked, wrenching a throaty moan from Axton as his hips twitched forward into the tight, wet heat.

“Damnit, Rhys,” Axton gasped. “It’s downright criminal how good you are at this.” A pleased sound bubbled up through Rhys’ throat, making Axton curse under his breath at the added sensation. Focused on what he was doing, Rhys started slightly as slick fingers slipped under the waistband of his panties. His eyes fluttered shut and he pressed into the fingers tracing his hole. His rhythm faltered as two digits pressed into him, thrusting shallowly as he bobbed forward to take more of the other man into his mouth. Rhys groaned around Axton’s cock, saliva dribbling from the corner of his lips as the fingers danced within him.

“Much as I hate to stop ya,” Axton urged breathlessly, stroking Rhys’ cheek with the back of his free hand. “Don’t wanna go off too soon.” Reluctantly, Rhys let Axton’s cock slip out of his mouth, whimpering as the thick fingers withdrew, the satin panties sticking uncomfortably to the excess lube on his skin.

As Axton pulled him up into a kneeling position on the bed, Rhys noticed the dark blue tie dangling from one of his large hands. Searching Rhys’ face for any sign of discomfort, Axton wordlessly looped the strip of fabric around Rhys’ wrists before fastening them firmly together. Testing the knot, it was tight enough that he’d have to really pull to free himself, but loose enough that he could if he wanted to. Tracing the pulse point of Rhys’ wrist on his tattooed arm with his thumb, Axton waited silently for the all clear. Rhys felt heat pool in his groin as he looked down at the restraint, and quickly nodded his approval.

Smiling, Axton ordered Rhys to turn around, running a thumb over his partner’s lower lip before nipping it with his teeth. Rhys obeyed as best he could, shuffling on his knees to face the headboard before he lost balance and teetered forward onto his elbows, bound hands pressed into the mattress and hips raised. He yelped as he was pulled back across the cool sheets, heels dangling precariously off the foot of the bed as Axton pulled the silk panties down his thighs, freeing Rhys’ own erection from the confines of the fabric.

Rhys craned his neck trying to get a look over his shoulder, but the corset and restraints limiting his movements made it difficult. He felt the warmth of Axton’s palm through the fabric and boning of the corset, and something blunt and wet pressing between his raised cheeks. Chewing on his lip, Rhys whimpered as Axton’s cock head nudged forward, just enough to make Rhys gasp at the sudden stretch, before it withdrew just as quickly. Fists clenching against the sheets, Rhys tried pressing back as Axton entered him again, clenching his muscles as if he could hold him. His own length hung heavy and red between his legs, the emptiness inside him maddening as Axton teasingly withdrew again.

“Pl-please, Axton, please,” Rhys babbled desperately, not caring how his voice cracked around the words, or how his body trembled.

He cried out as Axton relented, blunt tip pressing forward, slow enough that Rhys felt every thick inch sink into him. Rhys felt the cool fabric of the dress slacks against his skin as Axton bottomed out with a low groan. Impatient, Rhys pressed back, needing Axton to move. He choked on his cry of the commando’s name as Axton snapped his hips forward with unexpected force, pressing Rhys’ face into his bound wrists against the sheets. Axton rocked into him from behind, hands tight around Rhys’ corseted waist to pull him back into each powerful thrust.

Overwhelmed and barely able to move, Rhys’ elbows shook with the exertion as he tried to anchor himself while Axton’s hips slammed him forward. He knew words were spilling from his lips but he didn’t know what he was saying, a steady stream of praises and encouragement and begging Axton not to stop.

Rhys felt a warm pressure on the nape of his neck, fingers carding through the Atlas CEO’s perfectly coiffed hair as Axton grabbed a fistful and pulled. Neck arched and spine curving as much as the binding around his waist would allow, the pain of his body contorting was like gasoline on a bonfire, spiking the pleasure even higher. Rhys couldn’t move, his knees shook beneath him, his bound hands fisting the sheets for purchase, helpless as Axton fucked into him.

A strangled sob escaped his lips as Axton pulled out and rolled him into his back, his tied hands flopping up over his head gracelessly. Axton yanked the panties the rest of the way off and, still fully clothed, pants undone and collar open, threw one of Rhys’ stocking clad legs over his shoulder.

The commando bore down on him, cock slipping back in as he gripped Rhys’ leg, pressing it down toward his partner’s body with each surge forward. Axton’s pupils were blown, trained on Rhys’ face as the CEO sobbed and begged, a stream of pleas and curses pouring from his lips as his fists clenched where they lay bound over his head. The position was challenging on a normal day, the corset putting added pressure on his abdomen as he bent under Axton’s weight.

“Fuck, Rhys, god damn” Axton growled, teeth grit as he pounded forward, pressing Rhys’ leg further back. Rhys wailed as he was spread wider, corset almost painfully tight around his waist, desperate for the final push toward release. “How’d I get so lucky,” Axton punctuated each word with a vicious thrust, the words registering but unheard as Rhys cried out beneath him.

“I’m so close, so close, Axton, please, please, please!” Rhys blurted out, his words streaming together as his body tensed around Axton.

Thrusts hard and sloppy as he neared his finish, Axton gripped Rhys’ leg tighter as his other hand sought out his partner's weeping cock, stroking it roughly to completion. Mouth falling open in a silent cry as pleasure wracked his body, ropes of come landed heavily on Rhys’ chest and corset. Not far behind, Axton made one last surge forward and emptied hot spurts of come into Rhys’ contorted body.

Sweat glistening on his brow and chest heaving, Axton eased Rhys’ leg back to rest on the bed. He collapsed forward onto his elbows, caging the man beneath him in his arms. He kissed the corner of Rhys’ mouth, lips still parted as he huffed breathlessly. Rhys brought the circle of his bound arms over Axton’s head and pulled the other man close, relishing the cool touch of the vest and jacket buttons against his flushed skin.

“This,” Axton started, finally catching his breath. “Is the only way you’ll get me in a suit again.”

Rhys laughed, wincing slightly as both the corset and his muscles protested. “That bad, huh?” he teased. Axton nuzzled his cheek and withdrew with a shudder, rolling off his partner to sit on the edge of the bed. “Don’t get me wrong,” he said defensively, proceeding to unbutton his jacket and vest. “All that other stuff? Great. But man, this thing feels - I dunno, but it doesn’t feel good.” All but ripping the now wrinkled dress shirt open, Axton made short work of the remaining buttons and tossed the bundled fabric across the room.

Rhys smiled, holding his wrists out to be untied before Axton rolled him onto his stomach to undo the ribbons at his back. Rhys signed in relief as the fabric loosened. He felt the mattress dip and calloused fingers gently rubbed at his back, lightly kneading the sweat slick skin freed of the corset. Rhys closed his eyes, melting into the soft mattress as Axton massaged his aching body.

“So,” Axton murmured, placing a light kiss on Rhys’ temple. “How was pleasure hotel visit number two?”

Rhys cracked an eye open.

“I'll let you know," He mumbled. “Checkout’s not till tomorrow. And that closet is still super full.”


End file.
